Stefan Levin
Stefan Levin, sometimes translated as Stephan Levin, is the captain of the Swedish national team and a midfielder; he usually wears the number 12. Profile World Youth Saga synopsis His childhood friend and fiance, Katarina Karen died in a car accident a year prior to the World Youth championship, at the same time that Levin won the National Tournament in Sweden. As a result of that he felt responsible for the death of her beloved and came to hate soccer as a result. Karen's last words were "Your dream... realize it. Become the best soccer player in the world...". For these words only, he determined to become by any means the best player in the world, even if he no longer cared about soccer. And so his focus shifted on creating a destructive technique that would destroy anyone who opposes him. He developed the Levin Shoot, a peculiar technique with fearsome impact power, and toughened his body in order to be undefeatable. With his Levin Shoot he broke Wakabayashi's left hand in a Bundesliga match, and severely injured Deuter Müller. Just before the World Youth's start, he destroyed a statue (situated in a traffic road, to which Karen was praying for him to be successful, only to be fatally ran over by a truck) with the Levin Shoot and declared that he would become the Field's god of destruction (Field no Hakaishin). Levin was also part of the Viking Project, a plan of Sweden to assimilate the soccer of other countries. That's one of the reason for which he went to Germany's Bundesliga. Along with the other three players part of the Viking Project, they form the Four knights of the midnight sun (Byakuya no 4 Kishi). His intention in the World Youth was to become the best player and then retire. Thanks to him, Sweden defeated Germany 5-3. In the match against Japan he was stubbornly marked by Tomeya Akai who, along with Wakabayashi (who had developed some counter tactics to withstand the Levin Shoot), managed to stop him in the first half. In the second half, Levin managed to execute several Levin Shoots but all of them were physically stopped by Akai, which caused the latter grave injuries. After three successive shoots, Tsubasa managed to recover the ball and instead of using the Levin Shoot against Levin, he made a point to Levin by saying that he would never use that shoot, because the ball was his friend and he would never use it as a weapon to injure others. This shocked Levin into realizing the wrongness of his ways, remembering when the ball was his friend too, and the kindness of Karen, who couldn't even kill an insect. He came to the regretful realization that Karen would be saddened by the kind of soccer he had been playing. When the ball went to him, he was alone inside the penalty area against Wakabayashi, since Akai could no longer move (resulting in Levin still being onside). Instead of shooting, he showed a wonderful fair play by throwing the ball outside the field in order for Akai to receive medical treatment; this, coupled with his teammates' approval (which made him realize how much they had supported him in the past) marked his redemption. After Sweden lost in extra-time, Levin withdrew his declaration of retirement, having found once again the joy of soccer, and realizing also that Karen wanted to see him playing soccer because he liked it, not for the sake of winning. Road to 2002 synopsis In Road to 2002, he played in FC Bayern Munich alongside Schneider and China's player Shunko Sho. Special Techniques *'Levin Shoot': ' '''A murderous shot that Levin invented. Instead of focusing in speed, the shot focuses in impact power. It has a great rotation effect that deals great damage of the opponent, like a pistol's bullet. With this shoot Levin broke Wakabayashi's left hand and severely injured the hands of Deuter Müller. The way to defend against it, is punching the ball like with punches like boxing. In ''Road to 2002 the Levin Shoot is adapted as a pass. **'New Levin Shoot': At the end of the match against Japan, Levin disregarded the impact power of the Levin Shoot and made it a fast shoot instead. *'Aurora Feint': A special dribble in which Levin appears to multiply seven times, just like the seven colors of a rainbow, which makes it harder for the defender to know how to defend. Also known as 7 colors feint (7 Iro Feint). Also used by Tsubasa and Natureza. *'Aurora Curtain': A defensive version of the Aurora Feint. Levin multiplies himself in order to block the passage of the adversary. Also used by Tsubasa and Aoi (Aoi named it Chokomaka Defense) *'Chokkaku Feint': The special 90 degrees dribble of Shingo Aoi. *'Chokkaku defense' *'Loop Shoot' Category:Players of Sweden Category:Midfielders Category:Characters introduced in World Youth Saga